reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer Fordham
Archer Fordham is a recurring character in the Red Dead series, appearing as a supporting character and a secondary antagonist in Red Dead Redemption, and as a cameo in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Fordham works for the Bureau of Investigation, and is the partner/protegé of senior agent Edgar Ross. He is characterized as being assertive and exceedingly capable at his profession, yet more hot-headed and impulsive than his cold and calculating mentor. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 After finding Micah Bell's corpse on the top of Mount Hagen, Fordham and Ross travel to various locations whilst interviewing citizens, in an attempt to find the killer. They eventually find the ranch at Beecher's Hope, where they spy John Marston teaching his son Jack how to brush a horse. After being certain that they found the killer, Fordham and Ross nod to each other and leave to make plans. Events of Red Dead Redemption Fordham is first seen alongside Edgar Ross, escorting John through the town of Blackwater in the opening credits of Red Dead Redemption. Fordham has participated with Ross in the detention of Marston's family and his extortion to pursue his fellow gang members. Fordham is not seen again until much later after the player captures or kills Javier Escuella in Nuevo Paraíso. Fordham arrives at the Mexican border by motor car with Ross and reiterates that Marston must deal with Bill Williamson and then return to Blackwater, before he and Ross take Javier away. Fordham unwaveringly supports Ross in his dishonorable methods. However, unlike Ross, Fordham appears to develop a respect of sorts for Marston during the last few missions he is in. Participating in a handful of engagements with Dutch van der Linde, Fordham demonstrates himself as exceedingly capable in combat. Despite being Ross' protégé, during the game's final mission, "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", Fordham is not present. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Exodus in America" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"Bear One Another's Burdens" *"Great Men are Not Always Wise" *"And You Will Know The Truth" *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *American Venom (Credits) Quotes Trivia *Fordham's mother, Maybelle, has been dead since July 24th, 1900, and is buried at Blackwater cemetery. The game files contain a quote for NPCs regarding Fordham's mother's death. The quote is listed as "I hear that Bureau fella's never been the same since his mother got shot in the massacre". Due to the fact that the Blackwater Massacre occured in 1899, it is possible that she was injured and later died from surgical complications or infection. *If Marston captures Javier Escuella, Fordham seems to have a more positive feeling towards Marston during the first two cutscenes in which he speaks. If Marston brings in Escuella dead, Fordham will show less appreciation to Marston, due to the fact that he instructed Marston to bring him alive. *Fordham uses a Cattleman Revolver in the earlier missions, but later uses a High Power Pistol, just as Edgar Ross did. *Even though Fordham is Ross' partner, like Jonah and Eli, they actually contrast. Ross wears light clothes while Fordham wears dark clothes, Ross is old while Fordham is young, Ross is short while Fordham is tall and, most importantly, Ross is deceitful and sardonic while Fordham is honest and blunt. *During "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", Fordham is not present. However, another agent, Isaac McKinnon, is often mistaken for Fordham as he bears a striking resemblance to him and is seen close to Ross' side. Gallery File:Imagess.jpg File:Rdr_fordham_marston.jpg Rdr edgar ross01.jpg ArcherFordham.jpg|Fordham and Ross escorting Marston through Blackwater. AgentFordham.jpg|Fordham and Ross. Rdr another's burdens.jpg Navigation de:Archer Fordham es:Archer Fordham fr:Archer Fordham ru:Арчер Фордхэм Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Antagonists